


一场别开生面的决斗

by Diante



Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 17th Century, Blood and Injury, Duel with sword, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 基尔伯特本不想理这个前面对他大呼小叫的猪头佬，白了他一眼，但想到他和尊贵的奥地利的血缘关系，又耐着性子说：“那当然是投降，或者——唉，我又打不死他！总之要结束就得投降，他得被我踩着……踩在脚下！嗯，那我就可以说我赢啦！”
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Butterflies by the Amazon River [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785298
Kudos: 1





	一场别开生面的决斗

勃兰登堡选侯国成亲了，对方是普鲁士公国，也就是大名鼎鼎的基尔伯特。别说在神圣罗马帝国境内，从爱尔兰到契丹，没有哪个国家化身不知道他的。他小时候无恶不作，上能爬树下能潜泳，不把敌人打得屁滚尿流不罢休。但更详细地说，除了那些杀人放火的大坏事，他出名还因为扯过冬妮娅的辫子，掀过菲利克斯的裙子，以及摸过伊丽莎白的胸。好吧，菲利克斯——前宗主国坚称当年他被摸卵验身时穿的是裤子，不过此事也无需细究。因为总而言之，我们只要知道身长一百六十公分的基尔伯特是个人见人爱、人见人怕的特别的孩子就好。

这不，被哈特温[1]带着来维也纳朝见奥地利的这天，他又惹事了。常言道，真男人论英雄不看别的，就看你能不能打。他罗德里赫是真男人，我基尔伯特也是真男人，这两个糙汉相见——怎能不互相露一手？秉持这一观点的小基尔伯特激动万分，拿着半人多高的长剑往地上一杵，脱掉手套往王座下一扔，就说：“嘿，奥地利的，听说你厉害得很。其实呢，我也厉害得很，今天天气好，咱俩来场决斗吧！”

这一下四座皆惊，原本端茶倒水的、交头接耳的、昏昏欲睡的、浑水摸鱼的，全都竖起眼睛看过来，乐师的里拉琴掉在地上，男仆倒多了的水淋湿了主人的脚面，正大肆分享八卦的萨克森人尴尬地将手举在空气中，全宫殿里鸦雀无声，只有那浸透了鞋子的水继续在地砖上簌簌流淌。嗨呀，堂堂奥地利大公国怎么会和这仅有一面之缘的、北边来的无礼莽夫决斗呢？更何况他都一百多年没亲自上场打仗了，为的不就是防止自己的纤纤玉体受伤吗？可战书已下，拒绝有失身居高位者的威严。因此所有人都屏息静待罗德里赫的回应，数十双眼睛齐刷刷地将他瞪着。好了，两分钟后，在快要凝固了的气氛里，他缓步下了台阶，弯腰将那手套捡起，草草将来客打量一番，然后便下巴一抬，眼睛一眯，面无表情地接下邀约道：“好，一小时后，广场见。”

消息在人群中炸开了锅。决斗时间还没到彩带已经拉了起来，人们闹哄哄地挤在广场边上，由几个军人用长戟拦着——为稍后赛事留出一方天地。利奥波德[2]和阿布雷希特[3]早早地拉帮结派赌起钱来，倒没赌谁赢，因为胜负是肯定的，从技巧上来说绝对是大恶人普鲁士更胜一筹，但从人情上来说正相反，所以他们只赌一看就不擅长打架的小罗德里赫能坚持几分钟。阿布雷希特说不超过三分钟，利奥波德非说有五分钟。安德雷[4]搬来一个大箱子，让参与者们往里投金币，很快箱子重得要把他的脊柱压垮，但没人关心他的哀嚎，因为大家都更关心两位主角。

约定时间到了，主角如期而至。人们欢呼着、鼓舞着，为上场的两人自觉地让路。罗德里赫换上一身便装，单手拎着迅捷剑走上赛场。基尔伯特更是轻装上阵，只穿一件束袖口的短衫，拿的还是刚才的长剑。现场没有裁判，因为在这帝国里没人能裁决奥地利，全凭双方自判胜负。两人在广场两头站好了，摆好架势，两剑一碰，决斗就算开始。

无趣又漫长的岁月里激动人心的一刻到来了！欢呼吧，人民！雀跃吧，国家！观众自发购置的礼炮朝天响起，军人也举起长戟呐喊助威，有人还搬来一只大鼓在最后面擂打：好，气氛足够！好，好，利奥波德把手拍得通红，朝中间大喊：“小奥，加油！把他这蛮族打得落花流水！”“奥地利宝贝，加油！”其他人也跟着喊，就连那几个新教国家都站在了大公国这边。“加油！守护最好的奥地利！”所有人都被气氛感染，喊得面红耳赤，大汗淋漓，仿佛正打得热火朝天的不是那两人而是他们自己。不过一片热闹的人群中也有一个不开心的人，那就是哈特温，他披着长袍，敛着双手，蓝眼珠纹丝不动地盯着基尔伯特，面色肃穆。

他们用的剑不同，套路也不同。基尔伯特的剑重，以劈为主。罗德里赫的剑轻而软，砍人效果不佳，刺人卓有奇效。但决斗如战争，各异的战术不影响统一的目标。他们以自己的一条腿为中心，盘踞在原地，伸长手臂，你来我往地试探几回，绕剑换边，剑尖蜻蜓点水地扫过彼此臂膀又偏离，轨迹优雅如鹳鹤舞蹈。剑锋碰撞时铿锵之声频频响起，加上进退踏步声，倒还有节律，如乐章似的奏响。

叮叮，利奥波德很开心，把嘴咧到了耳朵边上：“罗德还有两下呢！”

铿铿，阿布雷希特看着怀表给他泼冷水：“现在才过一分钟而已，我赌他再过三十秒准会累得跪在地上。”

铛铛，他原本捏着一枚没来得及放进箱子里的金币，此时却手一滑让它掉了下去。“你这是诚心要我输钱！”

然而就在利奥波德低下头的一瞬间，说时迟那时快，一阵尖叫从人群中腾起，接着身边的人们骚动起来，有人挤他的屁股，有人踩他的脚，擂鼓声倒是戛然而止。他猫腰在人浪中，正想抬头看个真切却被一只手肘撞在脸上，眼冒金星。他愤怒地把那人往右边一推，直起身来，看见前排的观众夸张地挥舞着双手，嘴里吵吵嚷嚷。他挤到前边去，这才看到罗德里赫蔫了吧唧地站在那儿，手中已然没了剑，双手垂在身侧，一条胳膊上正流血。

他大惊失色，连问三遍怎么了。阿布雷希特悠悠地说，唉，你忘了基尔伯特是左撇子呢，罗德哪防得住他？他定睛一看，见那道从手肘一直延伸到腕骨上的伤的确是自右向左劈砍所为，防不胜防。

而赛场上，被打伤的罗德里赫在此前的一轮猛攻下已经站立不稳，现在又被打飞了剑，打伤了手。雪白的外套在手肘处被血染透了，除去那一条破口外，全身还有数处被划烂布料，挑飞纽扣的，破烂得不成样子，更有几滴血在不堪重负的袖口低处凝聚，由重力牵引着向下跑。利奥波德越看越担忧，脸皱成了一团菊花，喃喃道这下完蛋了，赌不赢了，那可是二十一个金币，二十一个金币呐！但出乎意料的是，这时始作俑者基尔伯特却不如他所想顺势给罗德里赫台阶下，也并未给他喘息机会，而是双手握剑往他那毫无防护的胸腹劈去。罗德里赫像被钉在了地上，面目呆滞，既不格挡也不跑。

完啦，完啦！利奥波德绝望地想，这出师未捷丢了剑就算了，没想到两人是真要分出个胜负来。而不只是他，这时围绕在赌钱箱周围的所有人都明白了这是实打实的决斗，非但要见血还要打个你死我活。大家都吓坏了，和那蔫了声的鼓一样安静，空气里顿时鸦雀无声。这时候也只有利奥波德，深爱着弟弟的利奥波德铆足了力吼罗德里赫，叫他后跳，后跳！呆愣着的孩子起初没反应，在最后一秒终于开了窍，借由柔韧性极好的腰部完成一个漂亮的后仰，躲过了扫荡似的劈砍，再左手一撑地向侧面翻过去做一个躲闪。普鲁士人打了个空，失去重心要栽倒，利奥波德赶紧抓住这机会朝他大骂。

“你、你怎么能真的打他呀！你这不懂礼貌的小鬼！”

基尔伯特听见叫喊，站稳了回过头来，嘴角一歪笑道：“那边的，你说什么呢！决斗哪有假打的道理！”

“可他是奥地利呀！他戴皇冠呢！”

“那更该认真对待啦！你看，你们这么多人给他摇旗助威，难道不期待一场别开生面的决斗吗？”基尔伯特没再耗费时间于解释，放下摆好的攻势，剑尖朝地上灰头土脸的人一指。

“嗨，你还能打吗？不能打就投降！”

罗德里赫当然不能投降，奥地利大公国没有对北边野蛮人投降的道理。他用左手捡起剑后跳两步，嫌破外套限制了活动又扯着伤口疼，干脆脱了衣服往观众那儿一抛，裸露出纤细的腰腿，只穿衬衣和马甲退回位置上。观众中有大胆之徒对这养眼的身形吹起口哨，基尔伯特却嗤之以鼻，没等他站稳又开始进攻，上劈、下劈、横劈、怒击，罗德里赫的剑在长剑的击打下嗡嗡直震，剑刃像鞭子似的抖。他换用左手倒是顺了对方的攻击方向，但可惜把握不好重心平衡，左手手腕又不如右手有力，因此他全无反击机会，只能一直防守。

“想不到你还会用左手！真行，不愧是你！哈特温早就跟我说你牛逼坏了。”基尔伯特借着后退的机会说，脸上笑得灿烂，被提到名字的人却在观众席里别过脸去，好像不愿承认自己说过这话似的。罗德里赫也没笑，他根本笑不出来，他现在得拿出十二分的注意力对付敌人了，原本他还真以为挑战者和观众一样把这当作一场展现双方技巧的表演赛，会见好就收呢，哪知道他能说出刚才那番话来。

不过说话归说话，架还是要打。他的右手现在正像火烧似的疼，血也一直在流。他心中顿时怒气腾起。他是跟巴伐利亚和西班牙学的剑，既没把德剑学透也没弄明白西班牙流派，先前过了几招他立马明白基尔伯特会的是真功夫，这可糟糕透啦！勃兰登堡怎么就带回来这么一个，这么一个顽劣不堪的家伙呢？现在他只想拖延时间，看利奥波德——算了，他并不顶用——或者其他人能否及时终止这荒唐的决斗。

想到这儿，基尔伯特的剑又朝他招呼过来，远远地从正上方劈下，铿，他抬手格挡，举剑至头顶，虎口连带小臂都被震得发麻。这一招对方的破绽极大，他正想借机反攻，没想那长剑竟飞快地落下去，向他侧腹进攻。他躲闪不及，慌忙抽剑后退，但还是被剑刃带到。只听滋啦一声，马甲被划开一个大口子，侧腹上一热，血又涌出来。

人们发出第二声惊叫。阿布雷希特早就没拿着怀表了，只想往钱箱里伸胳膊。其他人也想那么干，全靠安德雷手忙脚乱地抵挡，可怜的高个小伙被暴躁的人群打得鼻青脸肿。少有的“五分钟派”——利奥波德没去拿钱，他着急得不行，因为虽然金币赢了该笑，但伤了孩子该哭呀，他正为自己先前的兴致深深懊悔着。

疼痛感过了几秒才找上罗德里赫，伤口在左侧，他没法去捂，只能用拿剑的手贴着那儿估计伤势。得益于马甲上的皮料，基尔伯特只造成了一道浅浅的割伤，没伤到深层肌肉。罗德里赫松了一口气，深呼吸了几次，将重心移到后脚，剑尖平指，做好防备。

“怎么样，还行吗！”基尔伯特大概是握累了剑，松开一只手向他挥舞两下。罗德里赫觉得这是个好机会，上步出击，剑尖直刺普鲁士人的前胸。但就在剑要碰到对方时，他又想到自己还没在实战中进攻过无护甲的对手，过去和安东尼奥对练时两人都有胸甲保护……他一分神动作就慢了一拍，反应过来的基尔伯特迅速抓住迅捷剑的护手，身体向后一侧，左手单手控剑向他颈上敲击。罗德里赫心里一惊，想抽剑却无法脱身，只得松开护手再次向后倒去。这一倒他就躺在了地上，基尔伯特顺势用剑像拨豆粒一样拨起罗德里赫，嘴里还说着诸如“哎呀你左手打得不好”“我误会你了”一类的话。后者无奈于没了武器，只能护住头部在地上翻滚。一时间啧啧的感叹声四处回响，人们为普鲁士人的暴戾和奥地利人的软弱感到惊奇和惋惜。那些打算抢回金币的也消停了，都面色沉闷地目睹这场真枪实弹的比赛。利奥波德又开始骂基尔伯特的坏话，但玩到兴头上的人置若罔闻。

沉默已久的哈特温在人群里重重地叹了口气，总算像下定决心似的，挤到人群前面大喊。

“基尔伯特！行了吧！咱们还要去见陛下呢！”

他的喊叫是有效的，能制服大恶人的只有他的亲人了。基尔伯特听见熟悉的声音，兴高采烈地把头扭过去：“哈特温！你看见了吗！我打中了他两下呢！”

“你别打啦！你厉害极了，可以完美结束啦！”

基尔伯特听出他的意思后不乐意了：“本大爷知道自己厉害，可还没分出胜负呢，哪来的完美结束？”

这时利奥波德插嘴道：“你说的胜负要怎样？”

基尔伯特本不想理这个前面对他大呼小叫的猪头佬，白了他一眼，但想到他和尊贵的奥地利的血缘关系，又耐着性子说：“那当然是投降，或者——唉，我又打不死他！总之要结束就得投降，他得被我踩着……踩在脚下！嗯，那我就可以说我赢啦！”

哈特温着急了：“比剑是个消遣，你别弄得埃德尔斯坦先生不高兴！”

“这不叫比剑，这叫决斗！”基尔伯特瞥了一眼地上狼狈不堪的人，又对哈特温笑道，“再说堂堂奥地利大公国才没这么小心眼呢。这可是神圣的决斗，受点伤怎么啦！罗德里赫才不会因为这个记恨我呢！”

这时他突然发觉哈特温的神情变得极为古怪，甚至可谓惊惧。下一秒，他觉得胸腔一震，竟是罗德里赫的剑身——它结结实实地打在他后背上。基尔伯特被这一下打得踉跄几步才站稳，细长的剑身像一条棍，横抽过来抽得他火辣辣地疼，流没流血不知道，但这绝对是奥地利的报复和挑衅。基尔伯特为自己的失策暗暗骂了一句，打定主意不再和场边的任何人讲话，双手握好剑，摆好架势。

他看见罗德里赫在他龇牙咧嘴地叫骂时又悄无声息地脱了一件衣裳，现在没有马甲束缚的卷边衬衣随风呼啦啦地鼓起来，好几处都污染抽丝了，被血染红的两大块则格外醒目，好像插在敌军营地上的己方战旗，向天宣扬着胜利。阳光正热烈，半透明棉布下少年青涩的躯体若隐若现。但基尔伯特才没心思看这个，他满脑子都是怎么赢，怎么打得对方投降。

“想不到你还会偷袭！哼，还算有点意思。不然我都要把这当成我的个人秀了！”

进攻前的宣言是必须有的，不说不痛快。语毕，基尔伯特又拿着剑冲上去。方才完成了一次偷袭的罗德里赫几乎耗尽了力气，格挡时迟钝而缓慢。没交手几下，他的剑又被打掉了。他背过身捡剑的时候，基尔伯特也毫不客气地从背后攻击他。这时候罗德里赫只能凭借人群的呼喊判断进攻方向，做出聊胜于无的抵抗。很快他只能拿着剑满场逃窜，不是撞在某个士兵的长戟上，就是被基尔伯特逼得躺在地下，身上也添了不少新伤。最后一件贴身衣物被划拉得到处都是破口，到处都是血印，可他不敢脱。利奥波德已经骂了基尔伯特足足十分钟，阿布雷希特和几个人类观众也加入进来了。安德雷用身体护着赌钱箱的投币口，支着下巴观战。哈特温眉头紧锁，满头是汗。

“罗德里赫！我觉得你要输了！你快投降吧，别弄得不好看了！”基尔伯特一边追砍他一边说，像只刚出壳小鸡似的跑得飞快。被追的罗德里赫就没那么美观，他身上到处都在疼，所以跑得七歪八扭，头发凌乱，衣衫不整，像被拔光了毛的公鸡。

可是他不能投降啊，他是奥地利，所以他不能投降。他拖着要崩溃的心和身体四处躲避，连抬手格挡的力气都没了。观众席里的人都在为他担心，却也没人敢劝他投降。他是奥地利啊，他们都这么想，怎么能劝他投降呢？这毕竟还是1618年的维也纳，连白山战役都没开始，不论是决斗的双方还是观众，乃至不算德意志人的安德雷，都是真心实意地想找点乐子呀！虽然可怜的罗德里赫从一开始就发现事情没这么简单了。

最后，无聊的决斗又持续了五分钟，以罗德里赫体力不支地摔倒在地结束了。他躺在地上时胸前伤痕累累，两只手臂上也都是细小的划痕。他很庆幸基尔伯特用的全是劈砍的招式，没有直刺他的。不过，不过他庆幸什么呢？这时候基尔伯特分明正把全身重量都压在他身上，以一个对他而言极其屈辱的姿势，用膝盖抵着他还流血的前胸耀武扬威呢。

他觉得又痛又累，各处伤口都在流血。

“我赢了！奥地利，我赢了！”基尔伯特却兴奋地大喊，心中除了获胜的喜悦外别无他物。阳光披在他身上和头上，像金子做成的披风和冠冕。

[1] 自设勃兰登堡，下同。

[2] 自设巴伐利亚，下同。

[3] 自设萨克森，下同。

[4] 自设斯洛伐克，下同。


End file.
